Tangerines and Three Swords
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Entries in the 100 themes challenge at Orange and Green: various Zoro and Nami themes are archived here.
1. Chapter 1

Theme: Relaxation

Author: Trynia Merin

Part of the 100 themes challenge on Orange and Green

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me, and Shonen Jump owns it. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>When last Nami remembered, the Straw hats and the Whitebeard pirates had joined in a fully raucous celebration of their victory in Alibasta. The alliance had worked, thanks to the efforts of Ace and his crew, and the various members had mixed and mingled to celebrate. On Vivi's royal barge, they had their party, which had gone well into the night and in the morning. Most people had fallen asleep where they lay, bottles of booze and other alcohol scattered about. Nami was warm and comfortable upon opening her eyes, with a blanket or piece of cloth thrown around her. The hard yet deliciously warm surface that she stretched out on was one that she did not want to move from. Plus the arm clutching her to the body of her living pillow felt strongly muscled.<p>

Nami glanced down to see the swordsman of the Straw hats fast asleep under her, mouth wide open as he snored, dead to the world. One hand held his swords, the other clutched her close, and his head was pillowed on an emptied cask. She then realized that his coat was draped over both of them, and Zoro seemed naked from the waist up. Relief and shock filled her.

As she tried to move, Zoro's grip on her tightened. More specifically as she glanced down she realized she was wrapped in his coat, and Zoro's folded legs cradled her hips. Their lower halves were pressed closely together. He still wore his pants, and she remembered she was wearing just her bikini, having tossed away her clothes in a dance on the table with some of the other female members of the pirate crew. Her other hand clutched a bottle while the previous one rested on Zoro's scarred chest. He wore his pants still, and his boots as well as his haramaki, indicating that nothing had happened though she remembered kissing him.

From the taste of the air, Nami realized that the weather was calm, and lack of the sun told her it was still early in the morning. Only the presence of the morning star and the setting moon lit the ship, along with the streaks of clouds lightening on the eastern horizon. Not far from them lay Koji with his wife, both of them curled up in a blanket with bottles around them. They had drunk their own share. She thought she recognized Usopp and Chopper nearby slumbering, and Luffy stretched out on a bench with a bone in his teeth as if he had fallen asleep eating. A few guards on the ship's deck were keeping a bleary-eyed watch, and she knew that at least one of them had pried themselves from drinking to keep watch on the revelry.

What consumed her curiosity was where Sanji was? She recalled him spending time with Vivi, which was quite fine, but would he get into trouble if something happened? If she and Zoro HAD done it that was far from a problem because both of them had sought each other's company from time to time lately. But they had been unable to do much in the ensuing last week.

"Mmm," Zoro mumbled, closing his mouth as he licked his lips. Apparently, Nami's shifting had been enough to pull him out of deep sleep into a shallower cycle. That and his hand sliding down to grip her ass made her blush.

In fact, that first time they had been sexually intimate she had gone around avoiding Zoro for a bit. He had tried to seek her out, but she always pretended to have something else going on, so things had cooled off. They were arguing just as they had before, but Nami had stopped brushing up against him so much. Then a day or so later they were kissing heavily before Sanji almost caught them, and both agreed it was hard to keep up pretenses when they did not have much privacy on the ship. Now it was a given that they were best friends and lovers. Nevertheless, they didn't give any name to their relationship beyond the straw hats.

What was different this time was to be so open about having their hands on each other in public. Usually they kept their lovemaking behind closed doors, but the inhibitions were loosened with alcohol and both of them had gotten frisky while the other pirates drank and did much the same.

Nami shifted more, then realizing that her bare skin brushed against bare skin and cloth. No panties, and no bra because her breasts were stuck to Zoro's bare chest. Not that she was that inhibited with showing herself naked for the right price, but it explained why Zoro had wrapped her in his coat and it was draped over their lower halves. The bulge present by her belly was also quite obvious growing under the cloth of Zoro's dark black pants.

"Don't get up yet," Zoro murmured tightening his grip on her. "Wanna sleep a bit more."

"In THAT condition, idiot?" Nami asked, glaring down at him. He opened his good eye and glanced up at her.

"Don't speak so loud so early in the morning witch," he complained. "Not that I mind you squirming around… it feels good."

"Well you're hard," she murmured, sliding one hand down between them to where his pants were tightest.

"What's stopping you from doing something about it? It's your fault, casting you spells on me," Zoro grumbled, closing his eyes as he squeezed her ass in his hand.

"Well we aren't alone," she whispered.

"Everyone else is asleep and you've got my coat over us. Who needs to know?" he asked, smirking up at her. His hand pulled the swords under his coat after he let them go, and pulled the coat so it covered their waists but left their feet exposed. Sliding down her body, he gave her ass a squeeze, and rubbed her back with small circles. He lowered one leg, wrapping Nami's other leg over his hip and fumbled at his pants between them.

"Zoro…" she whispered.

"I want you, Nami," he murmured.

Surprised at his boldness, Nami didn't feel like arguing because she knew how her insides ached and the blood rushed south longing for that sword of his to bury itself inside her as its sheath. Zoro peered down at her, smirking as he encouraged her to help pull his pants down enough to free him. With a slight grunt, he positioned himself, peering down the coat to where she rolled to the side, and helped make sure he was carefully in place. Then she braced her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself onto him. A move in the wrong direction could cause him a bad injury even though there were no bones in his manhood.

Zoro only acknowledged the relief with a puff of air on her face and a concentrated look as he held her hips. However, the slight smile twitching up the corner of his mouth was enough for her to clench down on him as he filled her with his full length. Nami held her breath, shifting her hips the slightest bit so he was firmly seated and she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Much better," he whispered in her ear, breathing into it. Smelling steel and his unique scent, Nami kissed his neck while Zoro licked along her earlobe and breathed deeply of her tangerine smell. Zoro's hips moved up and down at the same pace Nami's did, helping to keep a lazy fulfilling pace.

"Much… much better," Nami agreed, trying not to moan. Tangentially she thought of the fact that his coat was likely a gift from Perona, and he had admitted being intimate with the girl during the two years because he was lonely for Nami. Moreover, Nami had her own affairs in Weatheria with the kindly old man who was her teacher, because she was lonely. Now she was very grateful to Perona for the gift because it was something that Zoro insisted she cover up with after a good round of sex.

Perona had kept Zoro alive and sane. Zoro was a 'boy toy' to Perona in some ways, but she had been good to him. Nami could hardly hate her for that. In fact, Perona was someone to whom she owed a great deal. She made sure Zoro was safely back with the straw hats.

Zoro also knew that the clima tact and the bikinis that Nami wore had been bought for her by her teacher on Weatheria. He didn't fault her though he was a bit jealous. Nami's little gasps were music to his ears and he savored every one.

"c'mere," he whispered, pointing to his lips. Nami bent down as he bent up, and sized his mouth in a kiss. Zoro tasted of rum and rice, and she buried her groans in his mouth. He was the only man who kissed her under such intimate acts, showing his desire and love for her. From the first time they had slept together, he kissed her. Zoro himself admitted he wasn't in the habit of kissing many women.


	2. Chapter 2-Prompt: Stripes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eichiro Oda does.

Prompt: Stripes

* * *

><p>He looked decent for a change. Not that the navigator could complain about his usual outfits. Mostly the green haired swordsman wore most of his shirts unbuttoned to reveal that scarred chest.<p>

Did he deliberately leave the shirts unbuttoned because he suspected she watched him? Nami found herself tempted to find out.

The next port of call found the Going Merry dragged up a slope for careening. Six straw hats bustled about applying black wash and white wash. Nami had worn a bikini top with long shorts, showing a good degree of skin.

Close to her Sanji continued to apply layer after layer of the nasty smelling black wash. Robin's multiple arms sprouting over the place combined with Luffy's stretching power helped them reach the places that were inaccessible to the non devil fruit users.

One horizontal stripe of black wash covered and aligned with another. Nami sponged at her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. Was it her imagination or was it Zoro that walked close and pushed water into her hand?

"Ladies deserve lemonade, shitty swordsman," huffed Sanji as he shoved Zoro aside. Grateful, Nami cracked open the water bottle and lifted it to her lips to drink. She did her best to ignore the two rivals shoving and swinging at each other in the hot sand.

* * *

><p>Later she and Robin sat under the refreshing shade of coconut tree out of the noonday sun blaring brassily overhead. Black wash and white wash had been applied, and Sanji pushed glasses of lemonade into their hands.<p>

Zoro's striped shirt lay draped over a piece of driftwood nearby. She glanced over to where Zoro swung an axe overhead. Sweat glistened on his hard muscled torso with each blow of the axe that split wood.

At the moment Luffy wolfed down his share of sandwiches alongside Chopper. Usopp reached for the last tuna salad sandwich yet Luffy's hand stretched out and grabbed it out from under the sniper's long nose.

"Robin cwan, another glass of lemonade?" Nami heard the cook smoothly ask. Kneeling on one knee in the hot sand no less. Nami stood up, taking her half finished glass of lemonade over to where Zoro stood.

"You're not going to pass out on my watch!" She called out to Zoro.

"Please witch, this is nothing. You should have passed out barking out all those orders this morning," he shot back with a smirk.

Matching over when he lowered the axe for a moment she shoved the lemonade at him with one hand. However she stood facing away. "Here. Finish it off. It's too sour!"

Zoro arched an eyebrow. "Did you spit in it, or something?"

"No! Just drink it, you moss head!" Nami growled. She felt his huge hand whisk it away and turned to see him with his head tilted back. His Adam's apple bobbed with each sip. Droplets of lemonade streaked down his neck in small vertical stripes.

"You don't have to watch me finish it. I know it's not poisoned," he deadpanned.

"I'm not watching you! Why would I waste my time doing something so stupid?" Nami huffed. Her shoulders and neck tingled with increased heat as did her face.

"Please witch, you've been ogling me this entire time," Zoro murmured, stepping close so his breath fanned her face. Inches from her he towered over so that sweaty gleaming chest was level with her nose. His cool shadow fell over her.

"I hope you sunburn for saying such crap," snorted Nami.

"Come here," Zoro grunted, taking her arm and tugging her over to where his shirt lay draped over the branch.

"Let go of me, you idiot," Nami muttered, her heart pounding.

"You need this," Zoro grunted, releasing her arm. Darting around behind her he snagged his shirt and tossed it over her shoulders.

"I don't need your sweaty shirt," she protested.

"Yes you do," Zoro whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind to hold the shirt in place. His lips hovered by her sensitive ear, tickling it with a kiss.

"The hell I do," she panted back. Was he insisting she cover up? What was his game?

"You've got a sunburn in the works," Zoro chuckled, stepping out from behind her.

Grumbling in frustration, missing his body proximity. Her skin tingled and her cheeks hummed red but it wasn't just due to a sunburn.

"Nami swan! You forgot your sunscreen!" Sanji called out to her. Clutching the striped shirt around her she rushed after Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3-Prompt: Sacrifice

Prompt: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Eichiro Oda Does!

* * *

><p>Chained and spread out, Nami cursed at the priests and priestesses. They just HAD to land on some island with ruined bits of statue, and she just HAD to go looking and end up like this. Sanji had been overpowered trying to protect her, and the poor guy was knocked out in the prison leaving her to be trussed up and presented as a sex offering to a god.<p>

Luffy too was similarly bound up. These natives who claimed that they were the best thing made Nami's blood boil.

What was worse was the blasted aphrodisiac that was present in the wine they'd forced her to drink. Luffy himself couldn't help either, because he had been tossed into sea water. These men were brutal, savage, and stark, and Nami was about to get ravished and assaulted by their 'god'.

The barest cloth fluttered around her spread legs. That damn idol had enough places for people of either sex to be chained up, and Luffy was finding himself groggy and half asleep. Nami hissed at him to wake up but he didn't move. Panting deeply, she felt herself burning with desire, no screaming. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, her breasts heaving up and down in the mesh fabric.

"We offer this man and this woman to the being of almighty fire!" chanted the chief priest. Nami cursed seeing the lord and lady advance on herself and the straw hat. She spat as the assaulter moved to just in front of her, and grabbed at her cheek.

"Let the ritual begin," droned on the chief priest. Nami was never so glad to see some of the men suddenly turning to stone as a heart shaped beam hit them.

"How DARE you try and sacrifice my love to your gods!" shouted a haughty voice. Boa Hancock, the Amazon Lilly empress herself and a few of her kuja warriors had moved down the jungle. Nami gasped in relief. However the female warriors were already massing around them. She heard something that sounded like Usopp firing his weapon, and then the male in front of her snickered.

"You can't stop the ceremony. If the two sacrifices don't mate they will be consumed by the god," laughed the priestess.

"Explain!" Hancock demanded.

"A little help over here…." Nami cried out. Before the assaulter could spread her legs and do his worst, blood splattered on him from a blade slicing through. A figure in bandanna and dead grim gaze had sliced him down.

"I don't believe in any gods, just fate. And yours is at my hand," Zoro said with a smirk at the man he'd killed.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Nami yelled.

Hancock was in the process of almost choking the chief priestess when her attendant said something. Zoro raised his sword to cut Nami loose, but they heard Robin call out, "WAIT!"

It was robin who had alerted the Kuja here. "If you cut them down they will die…"

"The love love drug, that induces the love sickness," muttered Hancock. Anger filled her and she promptly snapped the neck of the chief priestess.

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Zoro asked.

"It means that they're primed," Hancock said in disgust as she moved over to where Luffy was hanging, cupping his cheek.

"Primed?" Zoro asked, bending close to Nami as he stepped up on the platform and didn't even think why there was a bench that allowed him to sit in front of her with her legs spread like that.

"Apart from those shackles being seastone, and being charged with haki, the immediate need is dealing with the drug before it burns through them and they die," Hancock explained. "It mimics the love love sickness that drives my people to mate. It was thought that the Androm tribe had cursed us of Amazon lilly…"

"it means that you have to have sex," Robin said amused as Zoro scowled. Nami rolled her eyes and closed them, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"While we figure out how to cut the chains," Usopp put in, blushing deeply. "Franky and me are working on it. Promise."

"You mean I can't just cut her down?" Zoro asked, looking at the chains. He saw Nami was panting and her eyes dilated.

"Zoro.. please…" she panted.

"I can't just do this," Zoro muttered shaking his head.

"You have my consent I won't kill you," Nami said frowning. "And it's to help a Nakima."

Zoro nodded slowly and murmured, "With any luck I can cut you down before we have to fully go through with it. I'll start with the chain on your neck and the vines…"

He sheathed one of his swords and then moved into positon just like he saw Boa moving towards Luffy on the altar. Feeling irritated, he caressed Nami's cheek with his bare hand, and bent close, so his blade lay right by Nami's cheek.

"Maybe if you just get me off," Nami panted, seeing the conflict in Zoro's eyes. He nodded slowly, and slid one hand along her leg while he looped his arm around her body so he could cut the two chains pinning up her arms. Both her breasts were pressed to his chest, which was bare because of the shirt he was wearing, and he had sandals on instead of his usual boots. His earrings tinkled a bit against her cheek as he bent his head to start cutting at the chains. Nami whimpered a bit feeling his fingers tickling and thrusting into her.

"Relax," Zoro whispered. She felt his fingers curl up with practiced ease at the same time she heard the scrape of his metal on metal. Both his hips were bracketed by her legs drawn up to that stupid position, and she had to admit it was the most awkward situation. First to fall away was the collar around her neck. Zoro's breath on her body from his mouth clenched around the sword was driving her insane.

"I need more," Nami gasped, wriggling into him deven though his fingers were proving effective.

"It isn't right. You drugged and all," Zoro protested. "Not when I…"

"Not when you what?"Nami asked smugly.

"Shit," Zoro grumbled. "Not when I wouldn't mind doing this to you without all this god crap."

Whimpering, Nami leaned her head against his, where he cautioned her to be careful because he was working on the chains around her wrists. Haki charged and soon one of the chains fell free at the precise moment Zoro wrung the first orgasm from her and she curled her arm around his neck.

Nami felt him take the first sword out of his mouth and transfer it back to its sheath. "You ok?" he asked her, cheek resting against hers. She nodded, whimpering a bit.

"Still burning up…. Need…" she panted. Zoro frowned, realizing he needed to cut the chains binding her legs at that awkward angle. Her other arm dropped and landed so she could loop her arms around his neck and cling to him.

"Just rub yourself against me Nami. I'm not going to take advantage of you," Zoro promised, moving one of his legs between hers while he moved his mouth down and started to nuzzle between her breasts. She let out a mewing sound, running her hands over his neck muscles and kneading them. His knee pressed against her center, giving her temporary relief. She lifted her hips, bucking against that leg that she'd grabbed many times in the past that had saved her. Humping his thigh felt primal and derogatory, but she wanted far more.

"Fuck Zoro…" she got out.

"Done," Zoro said with a triumphant smirk, pulling her into a hug as she whimpered and straddled his leg desperately.

"Oh shit, oh shit," she sniffled.

Sheathing his swords he whispered, "Wrap yourself around me witch…"

She obliged, as he lifted her legs and carried her over into a patch of jungle. There was no way in hell he'd anomalistically mount her on the altar like Hancock seemed to be doing to Luffy, who wasn't as badly affected thanks to his devil fruit nature.

"Chopper! Get your ass over here!" shouted Zoro, sitting down and putting Nami on his lap. He took off his shirt and insisted Nami put it on over the outfit that was barely there.

The little doctor came quickly to the rescue, and tossed a vial to Zoro. "I've got the cure!"

"Thank you," Hancock said with a smirk. Luffy smiled in relief as she caught it, and tipped it into his mouth. She wasn't going to give the others a show either, or take Luffy against his will. All the stone statues and the kuja fighting off the others with Robin's help was enough to take care of that problem.

Luffy groaned weakly as Hancock picked him up and carried him off the altar. "You smell nice, Hammock. Wanna kiss you."

Zoro injected Nami with the medicine, and Chopper examined her vitals. "She's going to be okay."

"So much for a sex drug," Zoro smirked. Nami however grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled out of it, spluttering, "the hell! I thought…"

"I don't need some damn love drug to kiss you," she muttered. "That smirk was pissing me off."

"Well you were humping my leg like a dog in heat," Zoro snapped at her, seeking refuge in arguing.

"How long does the antidote take to take effect?" Hancock asked.

"A few minutes at the most…" said Chopper as he backed away. Zoro moved Nami off his lap and stood up, a bit stiffly. She took the hand he offered her, realizing he was having a similar predicament.

Almost immediately she stumbled into him. "Whoops!"

"You are not making it easy," Zoro complained. Sighing he picked her up bridal style.

Blushing Nami clung to him one moment, smacked him the next. "What are you doing?"

"You're just going to bribe me to carry you so I thought I'd spare you coaxing me in a scheme witch," Zoro answered warily. Wearing his shirt she felt a bit more self conscious then she would naked. Catching the eyes of Robin he sighed.

"There is a nice quiet area over there..." She began.

"Shut up," Zoro snapped.

"Where's Luffy?" Asked Nami, smacking Zoro in the back of the head again.

"Taking care of unfinished business," teased Robin. "Franky is off looking for Sanji kun..."

"Ahem, let's go," Zoro quickly grunted, carrying Nami over in the way Robin indicated.

Seeing a small hut the swordsman carried her inside and set her on the cot. He closed and locked the door and then took off his swords before he leaned them against the wall. Nami scooted up on the bed as if expecting him to sit on it. Which he did.

"Well... Here we are..." he began, looking warily at her.

"Yeah. No shit. So.. Um... You want help with that?" Nami asked, nodding to the bump in Zoro's pants. Cursing Zoro breathed deeply trying to get himself under control.

"Depends," Zoro said quietly, as if waiting.

Rolling her eyes Nami scooted over and kissed him on the lips. He neither stopped not encouraged her. "So..."

"So?" He answered pulling off the bandanna and tying it around his arm. Nami slid her hand up and down his scar, poking her tongue out. Zoro watched her, with a look of amusement showing that he relaxed.

Zoro picked up her other hand and wrapped it around his neck, then pinned her down, parting her knees with his. The challenging smirk on his face told her that he was ready to play. He must have seen her welcome and willing smile. "You want to see how far down it goes..."


	4. Chapter 4-Prompt: Happiness

A/N: For Zoro's Birthday, takes place after Sacrifice

Prompt: Happiness

Word Count: 1260

Rated M for M/F sex and some curse words.

_Disclaimer: Nami and Zoro are of the age of consent people! Also, Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me! I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction. The anime and manga is licensed by Shonen Jump._

* * *

><p>"You want to see how far down it goes," Zoro murmured with a devilish grin. Unable to resist, Nami slipped her hand under the fabric of the haramaki, and Zoro watched her with a slight blush.<p>

"Maybe if you sat down I could sit on your lap," Nami suggested, feeling the cot creak. Reluctantly, Zoro got up, and helped Nami to stand until he lay down and pulled her to sit on his legs. He propped up his back, folding his arms behind his head to watch her in amusement.

"How does this come off," Nami murmured, sticking out her tongue. She explored the folds of the haramaki with her delicate fingers as if picking a lock.

"Go ahead and ask. You won't learn unless you do…" Zoro invited, licking his lips. Nami felt herself melt inside at this. Damn it, he knew exactly how to get to her.

"Dammit if you do that I'll cream myself," she whispered.

"What was that about cream?" Zoro asked, amused at how she was losing her composure.

"Okay mister badass, let's see how this comes off," she fumed, working along the haramaki.

"Don't rip it witch!" he snapped.

"Just… knock it off!" Nami scolded, smacking his hands away.

Those eyebrows furrowed, almost melting her again so Nami pouted. Zoro bent close, whispering, "Well aren't you gonna ask?"

"How do I undo this?" she relented, seeing his smug look. It dawned on her that he WANTED her to ask because it was accepting an open invitation. Instead of stealing information, she was asking for it in good faith. Lips tickled her ear with whispered instructions. Easily she managed to unfasten it and drape it near his swords. Reaching up, Zoro started to unbutton her shirt.

"You ok with this?" he asked her, stopping at the second button.

"More than ok. How long have you wanted to do this?" she asked. More amusement sparkled his eyes at her second question.

"Since I saw you save my ass at Arlong Park," he admitted, enjoyed the pink that stained Nami's cheeks.

"Idiot,' she grumbled, huffing to hide how touched she was. "I'm still pissed you didn't let me know how badly hurt you were!"

His fingers tickled her breasts while he undid the buttons, one at a time. In the fashion of unwrapping a present methodically he savored pushing each button through the hole to release her large breasts and see them in the mesh top. "Are you going to charge me?" he joked.

"This one's on the house," she teased back. Zoro kicked off the sandals letting them land with a thump by the bed, and then finished unbuttoning his blue shirt off her.

"So you like my breasts?" she asked.

Zoro nodded, giving her a serious look. Nami grasped his hands and placed them on top, inviting him to feel them. With the same methodical precision, he cupped them and felt their weight softly, not groping like most men would, but giving them a gentle squeeze and stroke. Nami giggled slightly at this, both touched and amused at how he concentrated on exploring her assets. She helped him tear off the mesh to free them, and he bent down to suckle at each of them. Her fingers ran through his green hair and she sighed in pleasure.

Against her skin, she heard him mumble. "What was that?"

"My pants are tight," he whispered. "And it's your fault witch. Working your sorcery on me."

The navigator pulled a face before she felt Zoro grasp her hands, guide them to his button, and fly. Easing it open, she heard his sigh of relief and tugged them down and off his legs so he could kick them off. Immediately she saw the scars on his ankles where he had almost chopped his legs off and looked at him in reverence.

She had that hungry look that reminded him of when she looked at treasure, and it was very satisfying. Bare breasted except for the mesh skirt and panties she moved forward to sit in his lap. Zoro let her move against him. "So you wanted to take me on the altar didn't you?"

"Mmm hmm," Zoro murmured. He bucked his hips so his erection tented right under where her underwear grew moist. At this point, he wanted Nami good and wet so when he did take her, she would be ready. He would felt how tight she was inside for himself.

"Stand up," he said. Nami blinked and he shook his head. "Lean against the wall."

"What for?"

"I don't like the look of that thing on you. It's got to come off," Zoro said. "Stay still and close your eyes."

"What the…" she began, but heard the rasp of him drawing a sword. Taking a deep breath, she felt the swish of metal and then felt her confining clothes drop.

Nami opened her eyes and smiled up at him, liking how he eyed her before he clicked Wado back into its sheath. "Much better. That shit was in my way. C'mere…"

Trying not to stumble on weak legs, she came towards him and let out a gasp seeing he was removing his underpants and kicking them aside. Soft green in color, but she got a nice glimpse of him in all his glory. In awe, she traced her finger down the diagonal scar to where it ended just short of his hipbone.

Scooping her up he gave her a swat on the hiney and dropped her onto the cot. Nami smacked him on his as well, and he climbed down on top of her, kneeling between her legs. Just having his fingers toying with her was making her want to shriek so she bit her lip. Zoro reached down for something in his wallet and handed it to her. She gave him a relieved smile, knowing there would be no question about protection.

"I want you," Zoro whispered. "On top. If you feel ready to take me on."

"Can you take me on?" she asked, liking how he flipped her over so he was on the bottom. The flurry of guiding himself to her and her surprise almost undid them.

"Relax Nami, if you don't want to..." he began, but she seemed to have a look of concentration, touched by his concern about her welfare. Nami relaxed as much as she could.

"Perfect fit…" he began, and she could not resist giving him a smirk, bracing her hands on his chest. He caressed her body at the same time she moved.

A supernova of sensation engulfed them both, as they became lost in one another's pleasure. Time moved by in its own pace and they were both giddy from the shared high.

He snickered in delight. "I like you yelling my name."

"Wanna… do that again," she managed to pant as her spinning head and raging heartbeat caught up with the immense pleasure.

"Same here," Zoro murmured, rubbing her back. "I enjoyed that."

He tugged the blanket over them both. Nami had to sleep on top of him since the cot was so narrow, but she didn't mind. She shifted to get comfortable and liked how Zoro's arm wrapped around her. "Anything to drink?" he murmured.

"A few bottles. Who brought them here… unless it was Robin," she murmured, taking one and opening it up. Zoro sat up enough to take a long tug off the bottle and hand it to her to share. Smiling together in mutual satisfaction the swordsman and navigator celebrated their happiness in each other.


	5. Chapter 5-Prompt: Expectations

Theme: expectations

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda owns and created One Piece, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction. Written for 100 themes on Orange and Green- a ZoNa community on Google plus.

Warning: m/f sexual situations

* * *

><p>The navigator had suggested the smoky and comfortable inn because of its reputation. Past the front bar they had gone to request a quiet sofa in the rear. Exotic music played out on tone dial into the sightly hazy club. As they approached the low dark green sofa, covered by a pale green sheet, Nami blushed slightly as she felt Zoro pressing into her from behind. "I hear that you can take a good deal?"<p>

"And you can give a good deal?" She asked, turning around. She had certain expectations and hoped he would love up to them.

"Men aren't the only one with size issues... And don't look so surprised..." Whispered Zoro into her ear before sucking on the lobe.

"I don't even... Wait... You overhead me and Robin... Didn't you?" Nami snorted, turning in his arms so she glared up at the smirking swordsman. Indeed he had his own expectations of what the navigator had in store.

Zoro chuckled slightly, catching her glance down at his crotch. "When you kept staring at me down there... What am I supposed to expect?"

"Your mind is in the gutter," she huffed.

Zoro scoffed, but didn't remove his hands from her shoulders , "Well so's yours, you witch. Putting ideas in my head.."

"What ideas?' She asked, feeling her heart pound with the way he licked his lips and pulled her to him impulsively. Taking ahold of her arms he whirled her around so she was trapped between his pelvis and the wall.

This effectively blocked her from view with the added benefit of hiding the erection he sported that now pressed into her belly. Glancing around Zoro spotted a sofa and pulled her to it in the smoky bar.

He pulled his swords out of his haramaki once they reached the couch. He pushed them into Nami's arms. "Hold these a minute."

Nami yelped as he scooped her up and plunked down. Onto his lap he set her with a satisfied grunt. Flustered she held the swords, mumbling, "Im going to charge you for a holding fee..."

Zoro took them from her and lay them next to him on the sofa. He tucked the ends of the sheathes under one of his thighs.

She got up but his arm dragged her back down. "Let go you brute..."

"Not with a hard on like this," Zoro protested. Now she could feel the dimensions of his assets for herself. Far from being asexual the swordsman simply was picky about who he chose to spend time with.

"Well..." Nami murmured, shifting on his hips under the excuse of getting more comfortable. "I need to... Right there..."

Zoro saw the gleam in her eyes that matched his own. "If you show me your size I'll show you mine..."

"Here?" She panted. The hookers were in the lounge or at tables doing lapdances. Or private shows. Not only that but other women were undoing their tops freely in view of their partners sitting down on similar couches all over the lounge.

"Show me how you touch yourself, "he whispered. She swallowed hard and shifted so her legs lay across and Zoro could slip his fingers down between her legs. Glad she wore a skirt the navigator guided his fingers to pull aside her panties. What they were doing was no less racy than the others in the bar. Together they slipped his fingers inside.

"You're tight..." Zoro whispered. "But I can get my fingers up inside you perfectly..."

She nodded, muffling he whimpers against his bare neck. At the sane time her bottom ground against his hard on. He scissored his fingers inside her so much she felt herself leaking. Panting, Zoro nipped her neck as her whole body tensed.

"Ooooh oooh!" She whimpered.

Why he had that big smirk on his face puzzled her because either he was proud of what he'd done or he liked seeing her reach her pinnacle.

"Feel better?" Zoro asked, licking his fingers off. He curled his arm around her almost tenderly.

"Don't look so smug you brute," she huffed.

"You were so bitchy you needed a good one to feel better. No shame admitting it, witch," he teased her.

Annoyed and secretly touched she squeezed his hard on and scrabbled for the zipper. "Only if you want to..." He began.

"I want to see your size, you big brute..." She countered, undoing his fly. Intently he watched her reaction seeing her pulling him free.

Both her hands wrapped around him together. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Lifting one of her legs he positioned it so he stuck up between her bare legs. Zoro seemed quite content to let her play with him a bit.

"I like this, a lot," she whispered back.

"Same here. Feels freaking great whatever you do..." Zoro murmured. Though temped to try him for size she simply massaged and teased him as he thrust up into her hands. Hissing, he shivered before his passion covered her hands and thighs.

Nami licked him off her fingers and he pulled her into a kiss. From the heady scent of smoke in the air she couldn't resist yielding. Releasing for air Zoro murmured, "even though we don't have to, I've a condom in my wallet in case..."

"Extra large?" Nami teased, showing him the wallet in her hand as she pulled the rubber out. Zoro glared at her.

"Thieving witch, I can't take you anywhere..." He growled. Yet she stood up so he could slip his pants down and let his coat drop across the back of the couch. The purpose for the thick sheet on the sofa was now apparent. It was for anyone who wished to have sex on it.

"Your swords," Nami murmured. "Lay them in the side of the sofa..."

Zoro placed Wado Ichimonji in the seam of the couch and rested the others on the sofa back. He bent down to kiss Nami on the lips, while he undressed her. Once she pulled his pants down around his knees she beckoned him down with one crooked finger. Slipping the protection on he knelt between her spread knees. At the same time the navigator lay back bracing herself up on bent elbows.

He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder. Nami let out a loud gasp at the sensation of being filled. Zoro stopped midway before he realized how deeply he could plunge. "Perfect...sheath..." Zoro murmured, seeing her nod at him.

"Hell yes," Nami panted, drawing him into her arms. Zoro took hold of both her breasts, teasing the tips to hard studs. In turn she wrapped one of her legs around his hip.

"We fit well Nami," he observed, smirking a bit. Both were thrilled that they met the others expectations perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6 Mischief Managed

_Title: Mischief Managed_

_Word count: 850_

_Warning: Mature Sexual content M/F no actual sex but heavy flirting and body contact_

_Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and Shonen Jump, not me, licenses it. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction._

_A/N: Written as part of the Orange and Green Forever NamixZoro 100 themes challenge on Google Plus._

* * *

><p>The issue of bar stools wasn't always relevant, but the navigator and the swordsman sometimes wanted to make themselves more comfy. This was why this situation was getting awkward. Nami had made a bet with a handsome young man at the chessboard but when she collected her earnings, he attempted to snag her to him. Nami of course put a fist in his face and dodged into the crowd.<p>

Running past Zoro she called out, "in a hurry!"

Zoro took her arm and tugged her into the crowd in line for the bar. He shoved her in front of him muttering, "You greedy witch who'd you bilk now?"

"Shh, I won fair and square," she hissed. He saw the wad of cash in her bra. "We gotta run."

"Not this time witch. I'm in line for booze, and I'm not losing my place," Zoro grumbled.

"Zoro!" Nami pleaded. "I'll knock 20,000 off your debt! Let's go..."

"Just hide in front of me," mumbled the swordsman, glancing around. Pushing her so his tall body blocked hers from view, he wrapped his arms around her.

At first Nami was going to smack him but as she turned, she saw a huge line forming behind them for drinks. His sword hilts hid her tattooed arm and his arms her orange hair. Smirking she turned around so her boobs pressed into his haramaki. Other women, whether whores, thieves, or pirates, were doing the same thing.

Zoro nudged Nami further up as the line advanced. In his peripheral vision, he could sense a few people scanning the crowd. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or something pressing into her belly. Smirking she decided to tease him a bit, squirming against him while she turned with her back to him

The swordsman saw the flash of mischief. He felt her backside pressed to his groin. It was no coincidence he was sure. Therefore, he wrapped both his arms around her again and nestled his bulge against the cheeks of her bottom. Nami inhaled sharply in shock and delight. Especially when she felt him whisper with hot breath on her ear, "hmmm, that's one hell of a line for the bar..."

"I wonder," she purred back, tipping her head up. "If we can get a seat..."

"Dunno," Zoro countered, tracing his tongue down her ear. "Depends. But I've got a perfect comfy seat for a bossy witch."

Ooh, so he was playing for real? Nami wiggled her bottom the moment Zoro ground into her. "Close quarters..."

"Very," Zoro hissed. She flicked his triple earrings with a finger so they lightly jingled.

"I wonder if they have the 7 inch glasses," mused the navigator, rocking back and forth. Zoro held her in place so they could relieve one another.

"Oi, stop playing," he mumbled, inhaling her scent. He kissed her neck softly and breathed heavily in her ear.

"That's not the only thing I enjoy playing with," Nami giggled as she stuck her tongue out. Zoro bent over to flick his tongue against hers. She tensed and shivered in delight to such an extent her legs almost gave out. Only Zoro's strong arms wrapped just under her breasts kept her in place.

"I think they've got 9 and 10 inch ones," he hoarsely growled in her ear giving her that feral lopsided grin.

Nami had to take in deep breaths to keep from turning around and jumping him. Playfully she stepped towards the bar and Zoro rubbed up against her. He held up his fingers, calling out, "Two bottles of whisky..."

He pinned her against the bar rocking his hips. She rested her elbow on his sword hilts and turned her head. Zoro caught her in a quick peck to her lips. Nami was about to separate herself from him as she said, "Looks like I gave them the slip…"

"Oh no witch, the only thing you'll slip is into my lap… and join me for a drink," Zoro purred into her ear as he snared her around the waist. She squawked in protest before he picked her up under his arm and backed into the nearest barstool.

"Hey, let go you grabby swordsman!" she snapped, kicking her legs. However, she didn't complain much from the shock of him plopping into his lap. Especially since his bulge rubbed into her curved bottom.

Zoro snagged the two bottles of whisky given by the bartender, and shoved one into Nami's hands. "You really want me to let go of you?" he murmured into her ear

Bracing her hand on the bar Nami shifted a bit until she nestled her backside just where she wanted his hardness in an effort to get the most comfortable. Zoro parted his legs slightly so hers folded in between his. Both swigged down a tug of whisky from their respective bottles and pretended the sigh was from that as much as each other's mutual comfort and sexual friction.

Yes, he could manage her mischief sometimes, Zoro thought to himself, distracting Nami with a little wiggle now and then of his hips.


End file.
